Ten Year Plan
by Emz80m
Summary: Bella Swan has a ten year plan and isn't prepared when she falls in love with Edward Cullen, a party hard frat boy with no plan or future goals. Deciding that they are too different Bella breaks up with him. But what happens when Bella's heart eventually catches up with my?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I froze when I heard the all too familiar voice. I would know it anywhere but I hadn't really prepared myself to hear it tonight. Slowly and unsurely I spun around until I was face to face with him, and wondered how on earth I had forgotten that I was drinking in his territory tonight.

"Hi" He grinned and not for the first time I felt myself swoon.

"Edward Cullen, fancy seeing you here," I replied trying to act cooler than I felt.

Edward chuckled slightly. "Now, now Swan let's not pretend that you don't know that this is my bar."

"Funny Cullen" I replied. "I don't remember seeing your name on the outside or anything"

"I'm working on that" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Nothing would surprise me when it came to you"

Uninvited Edward slipped into the seat next to me, his thigh brushing against mine and leaving a tingle in its wake.

"So seriously what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked again.

I opened my mouth to argue the fact that it wasn't really his place, but bit down on it. Instead I shrugged.

"Drinking alone?" he asked surprised.

I shrugged away his enquiry; I didn't really want to admit why I was out, looking less than my best, drinking in a sleazy bar.

"Wow, Bella Swan out without my team of advisors. I'm shocked" he ribbed my.

I sighed at the little dig; Edward had never been shy at admitting what he thought about my friends.

"I'll have you know Cullen I used to come to places like this all the time" I said.

Edward chuckled. "I seem to remember that but then again it was a long time ago and you were a lot more fun back then"

His words instantly stung but I did my best to hide the fact from him. "I'm still fun" I said half heartedly. I knew I wasn't the type of girl Edward considered fun anymore and I was surprised after seeing him again how much that thought hurt.

"Right" Edward said.

"I am. I mean I'm here aren't I?"

"Drinking alone, Bella" he pointed out.

I turned back to the drink in front of me doing my best to hide the emotions I knew would be written all over my face. "I just wasn't in the mood for company tonight that's all. I didn't think anyone would be here"

"You came to a bar to be alone? And not just any bar my bar?" he asked not quite believing my.

"The whole world doesn't revolve around you Edward" I snapped. "It just so happens that this place is appealing because the people I hang out with wouldn't be seen dead here" I snarked.

"That's true. I mean could you really see my uptight brother and that big mouthed prissy Rosalie here?" Edward laughed.

Despite the fact he was bagging my best friend I couldn't help the smile that formed just thinking about Rose in a bar like this. "No"

"Is that who you're avoiding?" he asked. Edward had never been a fan of my friendship with Rose and by association his brother. He always claimed that they tried to micromanage my life. What he just didn't seem to understand was that Rose and I had been friends since birth and that her and Emmett only had the best intentions at heart.

"Everyone" I shrugged.

"Oh so your new boyfriend too, what's his name again, Alec?"

"He's not my boyfriend" I quickly point out. The last thing I need is people thinking that I have something going on with Alex. He was a wonderful guy but I just wasn't interested.

Edward nodded his head and smiled slightly, "good to know"

"What's your excuse?" I asked wanting to change the topic.

"For?" Edward asked confused.

"For being here drinking on a Monday night?"

Edward chuckled and his face lit up. It mesmerized me and I didn't want to look away. Edward always looked so carefree and beautiful when he was smiling. "Swan since when did I need an excuse to drink?" he asked.

"Right" I rolled my eyes, "remind me again why I broke up with you?" I asked meaning it to be in a teasing way but when Edward's eyes darkened and the smile in his eyes faded I realised I had made a judgment in error.

"If I remember correctly it was a long list and we'd probably need all night for that Bella and once I'm finished this drink I'm leaving" he said.

I had met Edward at UDub at a frat party of all places that Rose had dragged me too. He was the type of boy I never thought I would be interested in but from the moment he had handed me a drink and smiled at me I had been under his spell. We dated for nearly a year, a very long year where I had waited for Edward to get serious about school and life. He spent more time partying and doing frat stuff then he did going to class, he wouldn't declare a major and as time went on I became more doubtful that he would even graduate when he was supposed to.

Eventually I had realised though that it didn't matter how much I loved him, Edward wasn't ready for the type of commitment I wanted. I didn't see a future with this Edward and he seemed unwilling to change at all. So nearly 12 months earlier after days of tears I had broken things off.

"Edward, wait. I'm sorry" I rushed to apologise.

"What for?" Edward asked all of his previous sadness gone.

"That was insensitive"

Edward shrugged and downed the last of his beer.

"Can I buy you another one?" I asked hopefully. All of a sudden I didn't want to be drinking by myself.

Edward raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. "You trying to get me drunk Swan?" he teased.

"You wish" I laughed glad that the mood had shifted once again.

Edward leaned in very closely then until his lips were mere centimeters away from my ear then, "I don't have to be drunk you know" he whispered and trailed a hand down my arm leaving goose bumps in his wake.

I looked up like a deer in the head lights knowing exactly what he was referring too.

"Roommate?" I grunted as Edward slammed my body against the closed door.

"I'm the president now Bella, I have my own room" he murmured as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Make sure you lock it" I moaned as Edward's hands made short work of the line of buttons on my shirt. The last thing i wanted was for one of Edward's gross frat brothers walking in on us, it had happened in the past more than i cared to remember.

When I heard the distinctive click of the lock I let myself go. Throwing myself into the kiss and busying my hands with Edward's belt.

I pulled him towards his bed in the middle of the room and unconsciously noticed for the first time that the room was almost perfectly clean. I dismissed the thought though before pushing my shirt off my shoulders and my skirt down my legs leaving me standing in front of him in only my skimpy underwear.

Edward whistled when he saw me and beckoned me towards him. I made myself comfortable on his lap and quickly brought my mouth back to his.

Edward's hands massaged my breasts over the lace of my bra before expertly unclasping it. His fingers then began to toy with my nipples until they were hard peaks and I threw my head back and moaned. Edward was always so good with his hands and he was reminding me of how well he knew my body.

"We always did have hot sex" Edward whispered as he began trail kisses down my throat and towards my aching nipples.

The hottest, I thought. "Uh huh"

"Don't you remember?" Edward asked. He wanted to hear me verbalise it. The two of us had always enjoyed a healthy sex life with a lot of dirty talk.

"Yes" I moaned as he finally took a nipple into my mouth.

"Tell me" he demanded.

"Edward please!" I pleaded with him pushing my breasts to his face and grinding my aching core against his hardness.

"Just a few little words Bella, call them an ego boost to help my performance" he told me huskily.

"It was always hot Edward, from the very first time it was always hot" I whispered.

My words were all Edward wanted and he flipped us over on to the bed and removed my panties before thrusting two fingers inside of him.

"You're so hot and wet Bella" he moaned

I reached for his cock and stroked it expertly. "God Bella" he groaned. I had immediately began the rhythm that I knew drove him crazy.

"I can't wait any longer" he whispered then.

"NO" he agreed. "I need you inside of me" I agreed.

Edward entered my in one smooth thrust and I cried out. I wasn't sure if it was relief or something else but I knew I had missed this, missed him more than I had ever let myself believe. This wasn't some guy I had picked up in a bar for a one night stand. This was my first love, the boy I had lost my virginity too.

Edward built us up with a hard and deep rhythm until i was crying out his name and he was moaning mine as we came together.

When it was over we sunk onto the bed wrapped in each other arms falling into a peaceful slumber where the ghosts of past would hopefully not touch us tonight.

I didn't want to open my eyes but i knew i couldn't stay in bed forever, i had classed to get to after all slowly began to stretch but soon realised it was impossible with the extra weight laying all over me. Looking down I found the reason quickly and smiled. Edward's face was buried against my breast as he slept soundly.

Not wanting to disturb him i stopped my attempts at stretching and instead began to explore Edward's room with my eyes. It was obviously the master suite since it was so large and I could see an ensuite off to my left. I noted again that the room was almost spotless and was shocked. The Edward I remembered could barely find the wash basket and on most occasions when we were dating I often wondered when the last time he washed was.

Needing to go the bathroom suddenly i began to wiggle free from Edward's grasp. He didn't wake up as I got up and I was relieved that I didn't have to leave the room in search of a bathroom, so I quickly rushed towards the bathroom and shut the door.

**EPOV**

I smiled when the familiar smell greeted me as slowly woke up and quickly the night before came flooding back. I automatically reached out for her and but found the bed empty where she should be. Reluctantly i opened my eyes and sighed when my fears were realised and that she was already gone. I didn't know why i was surprised. Maybe it was because in some weird way i thought that maybe because she had come to me those maybe things might be different now. I should have realised that was stupid. I was never going to be what Bella Swan wanted and it was time i finally faced it.

"Fuck" I shouted and banged my hands on the mattress.

**BPOV **

I was still in the bathroom when i heard Edward yell and without bothering to wash my hands rushed back into the bedroom to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

Edward jumped at the sound of my voice and looked towards me with surprised eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. All of a sudden I felt self conscious standing before him naked and regretted my decision to not put some clothes on before rushing off to the toilet.

All of a sudden Edward smiled. "It's nothing" he said.

My eyes narrowed as I looked the familiar guilty look on his face that I had come to know over the years. "You thought I'd left, didn't you?" I guessed.

Edward looked away guiltily. "Kind of" he admitted. "I woke up and you were gone" he added with a shrug looking away so I couldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

I felt my nose crinkle in confusion at his behavior and made my way to the bed and sat down. "I guess I'll forgive you since you actually seemed upset about it" I told him.

Edward moved until he was straddling me from behind and pressed his naked body against my back. I allowed myself to close my eyes in contentment for a few minutes

"Of course I was" He whispered.

"Look last night was..."

"And here we go" Edward sighed and moved back away from me again.

"Let me finish ok" I said and turned to face where he was now lying on the bed. "It was really nice" I smiled.

"Just nice?" he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him, obviously some things never change. "You know it was more than nice, it was hot just like it always is between us"

"Right from our first time" he agreed.

"Back on track ok" I told him. "I just don't know what it means."

"Ok" Edward said.

"Ok?" i asked confused as to why he was simply agreeing with my statement, and why it hurt as much as it did.

"Yeah ok" Edward shrugged.

Annoyed I stood and began gathering up my things internally berating myself for going down this track with him again.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked confused.

"Ok isn't what I was looking for, so I'll just cut my losses..."

Edward hopped up and began pacing in front of me as I began throwing my clothes back on

"I don't get you Swan, what the hell do you want from me?" he asked pulling at his hair in frustration.

"More than ok apparently" I replied.

"You're the one who broke up with me Bella!" he yelled.

I stopped what I was doing and stared at him then at startled by his anger.

"You didn't want all of this remember? I wasn't part of your ten year plan, remember?" he reminded my angrily.

"That wasn't how it was" I whispered and for the first time since we had broken up it was apparent to me that I had hurt Edward just as much as I had hurt myself when I had ended things.

"Really? Because we were together for over a year and then all of a sudden I wasn't good enough, my life, my future plans weren't good enough for you. You haven't spoken to me for months Bella!" he shouted, "and last night you show up at my bar and..."

"And I slept with you"

"Right. Your bad" He mocked my.

"That's not what I meant!" i cried.

"Then why don't you start saying what you mean" Edward told me.

"This isn't me Edward. I don't just pick guys up in bars and sleep with them" I cried.

"I know that" Edward whispered.

"You make it all sound like it was my fault Edward but it wasn't, you knew what I wanted from you and you couldn't give it to me. You think you were the only one who got hurt?" I asked.

It had taken me days to get out of bed after I had broken up with him and it was weeks before I was fully functional. Sometimes I don't even know how I had gotten through it, but I had and I knew I was a stronger person for it.

Edward looked away as he tried to push the memories away.

"At least you didn't have to watch me hook up with half the women on campus" I added angrily then. Unlike me Edward had seem to have no problem suddenly becoming a single man. For months I had to endure stories around campus from girls who had managed to snag the irresistible Edward Cullen.

"It was hardly half, only the hot ones" he joked but his smile died when he saw that I wasn't laughing. Instead there were silent tears running down my face making it obvious to him how much his behavior with those other girls had upset me.

"Right" I whispered pulling on my last shoe.

"It wasn't like I enjoyed seeing you with Newton and Yorkie you know"

I shook my head and wiped my eyes before standing back up to face him. "It doesn't matter anyway. Clearly this was a mistake" I said and went in search for my bag.

Edward came after me and stopped me, "No, you're not running away from me this time"

"Why?" i cried. "What's changed?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked me as he looked around the room and gestured towards the clean living space. I couldn't deny that it certainly seemed like Edward was different. His space was clean and there was a desk set up that looked like he might actually have been using it from time to time to study but did that really change anything.

"So you learned to clean up?" I shrugged.

"It's more than that!" he objected. Deep down I knew he was right. I had barely seen him at a party or heard anything about him in months which mean that he had definitely stopped partying as hard as he had in the past.

"Do you want my ten year plan?" he asked sarcastically.

Annoyed i marched towards the door but Edward reached out and grabbed my arm again determined to have the final say. "I might not have my life mapped out like you do, or care about where I am in ten years I just know I want it to be with you" he said simply before releasing me and allowing me to slip out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi veryone**

**Firstly, thank you so much for your reviews and for those of you who are reading and following the story. If you're reading some of my other stories you might be wondering why i'm updating daily but not for Ten Year Plan. I'm still writing this story! so its a work in progress so please bare with me. **

**I hope you enjoy the new part!**

**Two **

I was relieved that I didn't have to the walk of shame when I left Edward's frat house that morning but my relief was short lived as I walked up the hallway to my dorm room to find my best friend standing outside impatiently.

This would be worse than a walk of shame.

The minute she saw me I could tell that she was annoyed and her blue eyes wasted no time taking in my appearance.

"Aren't they the clothes you had on yesterday?" she asked.

Ignoring her I fished my key out of my purse and opened the door. Not surprisingly though Rose didn't wait for an invitation and pushed her way inside.

"They are!" she said when I didn't answer.

"Where have you been Bella?" she asked.

"Rosalie you're not my mum" I told her.

"You're right I'm not but I am the friend that you stood up last night" she pointed out.

I frowned trying to remember what plans I had made with Rosalie the night before that I had forgotten about. When it dawned on me I sighed.

"We had plans Bella and Eric was disappointed"

I shook my head in annoyance. Right now my mind was full of things that definitely did not involve Eric Yorkie. But I knew that Rose was the last person I could confide in about what was really on my mind this morning. The truth was Rosalie hated Edward with a passion. The two of them had never been able to see eye to eye on anything and it had only gotten worse when Rose had started dating Edwards's brother last year.

"Look I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Tell Eric I'm sorry" I said to placate her.

Rosalie frowned. "Why don't you tell him yourself over lunch to make it up to him?"

"NO" I shouted.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "Why not? It's the least you can do after standing him up" she pointed out.

"Actually if I remember correctly I stood you up, Rosalie. I didn't make plans with Eric, you did" I snapped

Not wanting to continue the conversation any longer I made my way towards the bathroom, turned on the shower and began to strip off my clothes knowing that Rosalie wouldn't follow me in there.

"Bella..."

"Look Rosalie could you just back off" I snapped near tears. I was grateful that right now she couldn't see my or I knew there was no way Rosalie would let things go. She would continue to nag at me until I revealed the entire tale about my night with Edward and then lecture me for an hour about why he was no good for me.

"Bella's what's going on?" Rosalie asked. "You come home in the same clothes you had on when I saw you yesterday, you're snapping my head off when I'm just trying to be a good friend, and you're flaking on promises you made to me. This isn't you so obviously there is something going on that I don't know about."

I let the water fall over my face drowning out the sound of Rose's voice and washing away the tears that I didn't want her to see me crying. I had thought at one point that there were no more tears to cry for Edward Cullen but after one night I realised my biggest fears. I was no more over Edward Cullen this morning that I had been 6 months ago when I broke up with him.

Rosalie continued to call out to me and I continued to ignore her. It was typical of Rosalie to turn everything around and make it about herself. We had been best friends since we were children and Rosalie had always been dramatic, but since college and dating Edward's half brother Emmett she had changed. The worst part was that I had put up with it for too long I had allowed Rosalie and Emmett to tell me that dating Edward wasn't healthy for me and even allowed them push Emmett's frat brothers onto me even though I despised the type of

"I just need you to back off and stop trying to run my life" I called out finally.

"I am not trying to run your life" Rosalie replied annoyed.

"Then what do you call pushing Eric onto me at every second" I snapped.

"Eric is one of the smartest, richest and most popular boys in Emmett's fraternity Bella. You should be happy that..."

"Just stop!" I screamed as I turned the shower off and reached for a towel. "I don't give a shit how much money he has Rosalie. I can find my own boyfriends just fine thank you."

"Ok, because that turned out so well for you last time" she added sarcastically. I suspected she hadn't intended for me to hear it but I had none the less.

That was the finally straw for me; I was already at the end of my emotional rope. I couldn't do two arguments in one morning especially when one had been so hard like the one I had had with Edward.

"That's it. GET OUT" I told her through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Your heard me. Get out of my apartment before I get out of this bathroom Rosalie or so help me god I'll throw you out. I asked you repeatedly to back off but you just can't help yourself. This is my life and I'll date and fuck who ever I want" I yelled.

"Bella..."

"I'm serious Rosalie" I told her. In all our years of friendship I don't think I'd even been so angry with Rose, nor had I ever yelled at her like I was right now. Rose must have sensed this too because before long she was backing away from me.

"I don't know what's going on with you Bella but call me when you pull that stick out of your ass" I called out before leaving and closing the door behind me.

"Don't hold your breath" I yelled at the door when she closed it.

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt all the tension drain from my body. The feeling of relief was overwhelming and I finally understood Edward's animosity towards my best friend and his brother. I had spend too long listening to their opinions on everything but most importantly how Edward was no good for my and where had that left me? Unhappy and alone, dating people that they deemed suitable whilst Rose and Emmett were happy together.

"_I might not have my life mapped out like you do, or care about where I am in ten years I just know I want it to be with you"_

I closed my eyes as Edwards words washed over me. I don't think he had ever said something so beautiful to me the whole time we were dating.

When I had heard the words from his mouth that morning I had been shocked. They were the words I had longed to hear from him 12 months earlier but he had never been able to tell me. He had never even told me that he loved me, not even when I had been walking away from him. I think that's what had solidified my position in the end to stay away from him. He hadn't even tried to fight when I had told him why I was breaking things off. But now for some reason it felt like maybe he was ready to fight for me.

I banged my head against the mirror as I looked at my reflection.

I had waited so long to hear him say something that showed me that I meant something to him and what had I done when he finally had? I had walked away again.

Walking to my bedroom I pulled out a pair of fresh jeans and a red tank top and threw it on sans bra. My hair hung straight and wet down my back and I didn't worry about make up or jewelry as I stepped into a pair of flip flops before grabbing my hand bag.

Whatever happened I knew I could not walk away again. Finally, whatever the outcome I and Edward had to find closure and was determined I wouldn't leave his room until I did.

**EPOV**

I didn't want to leave the room but I knew if I stayed I would end up being bombarded by my fraternity brothers. So eventually I packed up my stuff and made my way outside towards my car. I had no real destination in mind just something that might take my mind off Bella.

My head was a mess. Things with Bella had gone completely wrong this morning. I hadn't articulated my feelings very well and I knew that I shouldn't have tried to whilst we were in the middle of a fight but it was always the same when it came to us. Bella was too caught up on ideals and appearances and listening to her best friend and I just never felt as though I was going to be good enough for either of them no matter what I did. I hated that Bella couldn't see the changes I had made to my life though over the last few months. It might have taken me a while to realize what I had lost when she had walked out the door a year ago but when I did my entire world had fallen apart.

At first I had tried to move on from her, and that had been slightly successful for a while but none of the girls were Bella and none of them ever made me feel the way I did when I was with her. I knew it was love. She had told me countless times that she was in love with me and although I suspected I had been in love with her too I had never been man enough to admit it to her and that had been my biggest regret.

At the time I had thought I had everything in my life that I needed. I was young and I didn't see why I needed to make all these decisions now. Yes it had been nice to have Bella in my life but like everything else at the time I thought she was replaceable. I was wrong. Getting over Bella Swan had been the hardest thing I had to do.

When I showed up at the bar the other night and found her there I had been confused and concerned. I figured she must have been looking for me to show up because she knew it was my bar, I went there to get away from everyone and she was the only one who knew about it. I had felt though that I was ready, I was finally ready to tell her how I felt and ask her for a second chance but the minute she opened her mouth everything started to go wrong. I hadn't intended to end up in bed with her but I wasn't sorry about it either. I was however sorry about the way things had ended this morning.

The house was quiet as I made my way through but I wasn't surprised since it was still early and most of the guys slept late when they didn't have early classes.

I opened the door and was about to step out when I looked up and came face to face with familiar brown ones and froze.

"Hi" I whispered.

Her eyes were red I realised instantly and I immediately felt like shit for making her cry.

"Hi" she replied.

"Were you leaving?" she asked motioning to his bag.

I was drinking in the sight of her, barely able to take my eyes off her. She was wearing a red top, my favorite color on her, and I noticed immediately that she had opted for no bra.

"If you have classes I can come back" she added.

"What? No" I quickly replied and stepped back so she could enter.

Bella walked in awkwardly and looked around the house. It was different from what she remembered. It looked like the house had been done up.

"Let's go up to my room" I suggested and began guiding my up the stairs with his hand on the small of my back.


End file.
